


CJD's smol Beatles art works

by ChutJeDors



Series: ChutJeDors' Art [2]
Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: Art, Cute, Fanart, Fluff, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Prompt Art, Smol Drawings, ringo............... i'm sorry................. i swear you will exist one day, these make me go AHHH
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:15:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23526751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChutJeDors/pseuds/ChutJeDors
Summary: SMOL AND FLUFFY ART AHEAD, WARNING: MIGHT MAKE YOU SMILEContains separate, non-explicit, CUTE, and SMOL artwork of the lads. Heavy lean on John/Paul! ☺️
Relationships: John Lennon/Paul McCartney
Series: ChutJeDors' Art [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1692922
Comments: 4
Kudos: 56





	1. In John's opinion, Paul is just too cute + ATTACK

**Author's Note:**

> You can also find all of these on my [art tumblr](https://trash-by-cjd.tumblr.com)!
> 
> Please leave a comment telling me what you think!! I also like to draw from prompts whenever I have time, so don't hesitate to tell me if there's something specific you'd like to see me draw! I'm open to all pairings, although as you can tell, J/P is my preferred one ☺️
> 
> I can also draw fanart of your fic, if you have a specific scene to suggest. (Of course, if I have.... time....)
> 
> To find my other art, take a loot at the series this work belongs to ☺️

_In John’s opinion, Paul is just too cute_

_Drawn at work for[@stonedlennon](https://stonedlennon.tumblr.com) because she is my wife and I look at her like John looks at Paul. inspired by that one free day the boys had in 1963._

2017, hand-drawn  


* * *

BONUS: _**ATTACK**_

With Autodesk Sketchbook  



	2. From prompt: Martha wanting some Valentine's chocolate too

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt from anon: John giving Paul valentine’s chocolate and Martha wanting a share of it

_Prompt from anon:_

_John giving Paul valentine’s chocolate and Martha wanting a share of it_

2017, hand-drawn  



	3. From prompt: J/P walking Martha

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Cute Prompt™️ from @sketchyartist2015: John and Paul walking Martha

_A Cute Prompt™️ from[@sketchyartist2015](https://tmblr.co/m6icy2SMfrBCZD5kxnF9lHA):_

_John and Paul walking Martha_

2017, hand-drawn


	4. From prompt: John vs. George's tiny clothes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Cute Prompt™️ from anon: John accidentally puts on George’s clothes that are too small for him

__

_A Cute Prompt™️ from anon:  
_ _John puts on George’s tiny clothes_

2017, hand-drawn


	5. (It's Not A harmonica)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Cute Prompt™️ from @paulmcmuffin: Paul in John’s lap

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (I asked Taika if she wanted a basic cute prompt or "à la CJD". she chose the latter one. this is what happens when no one is telling me no)

__

_A Cute Prompt™️ from[@paulmcmuffin](https://tmblr.co/mZ4jYyNrcfm8L_J7aeUlMEA):  
_ _Paul in John’s lap_

2017, hand-drawn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (It's not a harmonica)


	6. Paul and John, butterfly kisses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drawn for Inktober 2018. Paul giving John butterfly kisses

_John and Paul, butterfly kisses  
_

2018 with Autodesk Sketchbook


	7. From prompt: Cozy John and Paul

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For @googlepaw from a prompt: cozy John and Paul

_For[@googlepaw](https://tmblr.co/miZByq-wH24l5iyI9dzED4g) from a prompt: cozy John and Paul_

2018 with Autodesk Sketchbook

**Author's Note:**

> You can also find all of these on my [art tumblr](https://trash-by-cjd.tumblr.com)!
> 
> Please leave a comment telling me what you think!! I also like to draw from prompts whenever I have time, so don't hesitate to tell me if there's something specific you'd like to see me draw! I'm open to all pairings, although as you can tell, J/P is my preferred one ☺️
> 
> I can also draw fanart of your fic, if you have a specific scene to suggest. (Of course, if I have.... time....)
> 
> To find my other art, take a loot at the series this work belongs to ☺️


End file.
